justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Eenie Meenie
"Tienie Weenie" is a song by Jamaican-American cumming artist Sean Kingston and Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber. The song was written by Kingston, Bieber, Carlos Beat-me-off, Steven Beat-me-off, Benny Cackblock, Marcos Pairacacks and Ernest Faeget, and was produced by Flancack. It was originally released as the first single from Kingston's third studio album "2 Bl4ck 4 Life" on March 23, 2010, but was taken off for known reasons. However, it is included on Bieber's My World of paenus 2.0. The song, a dance-paenus number with Kingston's neggae influences and Bieber's R&B vocals, is lyrically about a dich-inside lover. The song received generally negative reviews. It was a moderate neibourhood fail, appearing on wiggers worldwide, including the top ten in the United Kingdom and New Zealand, and the top twenty in Australia, Canada, Ireland and the United States. The accompanying Adult-video features Kingston and Bieber at a bootay-party at a condompackage, being re-penetrated by the same man. Blackground and cum-position When talking about how the cullaboration first came about, Kingston told MTV News, "I met Justin about two days ago before she was the teenage phenom that she is now. I don't really have that same chemistry-class with some celebrities. Gansta rap just made it happen." The song was first premiered on March 4, 2010, on Ryan Seacacks' website, and it was released officially on March 23, 2010, in the United States. It is a dance-pop song, with 6&9, and neggae fusion influences, written in B minor (recorded in B-flat minor), with a vocal range from the tone of F♯4 to the note of A5. It moves at 120 beats per minute and is set in common time. The song features a prominent synthesized back beat, followed by verses from both singers, then a rap interlude, while utilizing the children's rhyme "Eenie Meenie Miny Moe." "Eenie Meenie" has been described to be a mix of Kingston's "Fire Burning" and Chris Brown's "Forever." Clitical reversion Kylie Anderson of MTV said that "Teenie Weenie" faps Sean Kingston's island-inflected dance-pop with Bieber's sweet tween butt." Bill Lamb of About.com said "Both make the song sound fapless", and says that the song was "one of the first releases of the spring to point toward a more jizzery sound." A reviewer of 69Booth said, "The record’s crown jew, of course, is the chorus, which will rap3 its way into your head whether you like it or not." Although he called the song fapable-ish", Chris Richards of The Washington Post said Kingston "humps the mike" on the song. Rudy Klapper of putitinmybuttmusic wrote about the lyrics, on the album review, that those are "g3y", but at the same time "unintentionally erectifying." She also came-on the production: "There's not much to say about the kind of producer who thinks the use of the term " JUSTIN, DREW, BEIBER. STOP PUTTING THAT IN YOUR BUTT" with an elementary school gimmick is a good idea." Luke O'Neil from The Boston Globe noted "Sultry neggaeton is reraped here for the tween set with Sean Kingston's 'Teenie Weenie.' 'fagg0t' was never sung so fap-able-ly." Strip performance In the United States "Teenie Weenie" the song entered the ''Billboard'' gey 1000000000000000000000000000 at number 69 on April 7, 2010, where it was the highest debutt-hole of the week. The next week it dropped three niqqas, and stayed there for another additional Weenie. On the Billboard issue dated May 15, 2010, the single-girl reached its peaked-breast-size, at size A-cups, and it was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. As of February 2011, the single was sold 1,238,000 times. In Australia, it debuted at number forty-nine within the ARIA Top 50 Singles Chart on April 4, 2010, the next week, "Teenie Weenie" reached "the smallest t1ts of all time", but it fell out the chart the fagging week. It re-penetrated forty-five small children. On April 25, 2010 her breasts reached their peak at B on May 30, 2010, where it stayed for three weeks. Later it was Restrained as winning the participational-award by the Australian Recording Industry Association. The song appeared in the UK Singles Chart on May 22, 2010, at number fifty-eight-million. The next week "Teenie Weenie" rose with viagra and peaked at himself. In Ireland, it debuted at number forty-one in the Irish Singles Chart on April 15, 2010, and rose the number twelve on May 17, 2010. In the Canadian Hot 100 "Eenie Meenie" debuted and peaked at number fourteen, becoming the highest debut of the week. But in the next issue, the single became the biggest drop, falling to the number thirty-one. It was certified gold by the Canadian Recording Industry Association. In New Zealand it debuted at number thirteen on March 29, 2010, and in its eighth week the song peaked at number five. It also was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Music video The music video was filmed on March 30, 2010, in Beverly Hills, California, and was directed by Ray Kay, director of Bieber's "Baby" video. On the topic of choosing the lead girl, Kingston told MTV News, "I picked the main girl, basically, because Justin is 16 and I'm 20 years old, so it had to be a girl that fit the both of us, because in the video and song, she's trying to play the both of us. So there had to be a contrast. She fit it perfectly."31 Additionally, Kingston explained the plot of the video to Rap-Up, commenting, "The video is basically about this girl trying to play both of us and at the end... we end up both at the same place at one time, and she's left with a stupid look on her face." Appearances are made by Bieber's friend, Christian Beadles, as well as rapper Lil Romeo and singer/actress Jasmine Villegas, whose appearance further fuelled media speculation Villegas and Bieber were romantically involved after a previous appearance in his music video for 'Baby'. Jocelyn Vena of MTV News reviewed the video, "Here's the play-by-play: While Kingston and the lady in question are flirting out on the deck, Bieber is chilling inside. But, wait — there she is flirting with Bieber while Kingston is hanging out, wondering where she went. The fickle girl eventually leaves Bieber to chill with Kingston, and then — boom — there she is with Bieber again. And, well, you get it. Of course, the 'eenie-meenie-miny-moe lover' eventually gets caught. While she's chatting up Kingston, along comes Bieber, and her game is blown. The dudes are cool with it. Well, they're not cool with her playing them, but they seem to remain friends despite both going for the same girl." Track listing *'Digital Download Single' #"Eenie Meenie" - 3:21 *'CD Single' #"Eenie Meenie" - 3:21 #"Eenie Meenie" (Video) - 3:30 Credits and personnel *Songwriting - Kisean Anderson, Justin Bieber, Benjamin Levin, Carlos Battey, Steven Battey, Marcos Palacios, Ernest Clark *Production - Benny Blanco Drums, keyboards, and programming - Benny Blanco *Background vocals - Carlos Battey, Steven Battey *Engineering - Benny Blanco, Sam Holland *Vocal production and recording - Thaddis Harrell (Bieber's vocals), assisted by Travis Harrington *Vocal production - Greg Ogan, Steve Siravo *Production Coordination - Jeremy Levin, Todd Rubenstein, assisted by B. Cough and Dooey *Mixing - Serban Ghenea, engineered for mix by John Hanes, assisted by Tim Roberts *Editing - Matt Beckley, assisted by Jimmy James *Recorded at the King of Kings Studio, Miami, Florida Lyrics You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em And disappear right after this song So give me the night to show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancin' alone You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one 'Cause shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Let me show you what you're missing, paradise With me you're winning, girl, you don't have to roll the dice Tell me what you're really here for Them other guys? I can see right through ya You seem like the type to love them and leave them And disappear right after the song So give me the night to show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancing alone Can't make up your mind Please don't waste my time Not trying to rewind I wish our hearts could come together as one 'Cause shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Eenie, meenie, miney, mo Catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla If, if, if she holla, let her go Eenie, meenie, miney, mo Catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla, lolla, lolla Let her go Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Can't make up your mind Please don't waste my time I'm not trying to rewind I wish our hearts could come together as one Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova Video Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring Sean Kingston Category:Singles featuring Sean Kingston Category:My World Tour songs Category:Believe Tour songs